


高空性愛

by c4445698



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, First Time, Flight Attendant!Barry, Godfather!Len, M/M, Mile High Club, Penetration, Playboy Bunny costume, Strip Show, blowjob, dress show, 兔女郎, 飛機性愛
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4445698/pseuds/c4445698
Summary: Barry Allen是一名空少，今天的搭機的客人是Leonard Snart





	高空性愛

**Author's Note:**

> 暗子太太的高空性愛俱樂部  
> 雖然有出入但，是高空性愛喔(幹

下了接駁車，走上了登機梯，這班機他搭過好幾次了，應該說這台專機搭過好幾次了，裡面的內裝他也已經非常熟悉了，唯一有改變的是站在登機口旁的男性。  
「請將你的外套給我，先生。」那名男性開口了，Len沒有多表現出疑惑甚至是其他表情，只是脫下了外套遞給他，男性往旁邊跨了一步走到他前面，領著他入座，接著才把外套掛到了後方的衣櫃內。  
男性空服員很快的回到他身邊，「我是今天的空服員，Barry Allen，很高興今天為你服務，Mr. Snart.」他稍微彎腰鞠躬，服務和之前那些空姐一樣，非常禮貌並且周到，「之前的紀錄顯示您習慣喝蘇格蘭高地單一麥芽威士忌，請問今天一樣嗎？」  
「還有什麼其他選擇？」Len問，這不常見，但他只是想聽男性，Barry Allen多說一些話而已。  
「水晶瓶的雅瑪邑白蘭地、02年的香貝丹紅葡萄酒，97年的Boerl & Kroff Brut香檳，或者你有特別想喝的，在飛機起飛前都能提供。」Barry秉持著客戶至上的精神在介紹。  
「還是威士忌吧。」  
「要加冰塊，對嗎？」Len點了點頭。

當威士忌送上來時，Barry順便提醒他系上安全帶，飛機已經準備起飛了，「請問有需要再和你說一次機上安全須知嗎？」Barry詢問著，因為Len已經可以說是他們這間私人航空公司的VIP顧客，一個月最少都會搭上一次，也搭了好幾年了，他可能都聽到會背了，所以Barry才會問，畢竟有些顧客就很難搞，不想聽那些廢話。  
「不需要。」果不其然的答案，Barry保持著微笑退回了空服員的位置上，自己也系上安全帶，並且用對講機與機長聯繫，順便開啟廣播：「本班機起飛時間為16：25，預計飛往洛杉磯，飛行時間預計四小時，預計抵達時間為20：25，請將安全帶繫至最緊，起飛時會有些顛頗，若起飛後有暈眩或是任何不適反應，請告知空服員。」  
Barry將話筒掛回原位，Len盯著他看了一陣子，對方只是露出了微笑回應他，然後是飛機在跑道上移動，接著加速後飛向天空。

雖然是私人飛機，但還是有標準的指示燈，當可以鬆開安全帶的指示燈亮起時，Len立刻就解開了安全帶，並且喝了口威士忌，Barry也走到他身邊，「Mr. Snart，請問你想要什麼時候吃晚餐呢？如果不吃晚餐，我們也有鹹食下午茶可以提供。」  
「我以為你們公司只有空姐，你是新人？」Len抬頭看他，並且開口說了不相關的話題，Barry臉上也沒有錯愕，只是微笑回答：「原本是，不過有許多人都因為成為小三而離職了，或是被指定為某些特定私人航班的指定空服員，所以為了防範這樣的事情，公司開始招募空少，我是第一批畢業的，這是我第一次做私人班機服務。」  
「你們還有指定空服員這項服務？」  
「有的，畢竟有些客人會比較習慣給同一個人服務。」  
Len搭乘這麼多次還是第一次知道，畢竟他之前都不太理會空服員，也許是性向或者其他問題，他對女性的長相只有入眼和不能看而已，但怎樣的程度叫做入眼，他自己也是憑感覺做事情。  
「你們對客戶的要求真是全權接受。」  
「我們公司的座右銘是提供一切合裡的服務。」Barry自豪地唸出了這句話，Len只是翹起腳，勾起一抹微笑。  
「那所謂合理的服務是什麼？」  
「公司手冊是說：在空服員並非強迫而是出於自我意識的情況下同意的服務，就算是合理的服務。」  
Len微笑的看著他，「那麼，Mr. Allen，Barry，我現在要你下跪在我面前為我口交，這算是合理的服務範圍嗎？」  
那張臉終於不再是微笑了，是一種錯愕，「回答我，Barry。」Len緊逼著他，人在遇到緊張時候都會扯開話題，而一旦扯開了，話題就很難再回來了。  
Barry只是吞了口口水，然後走到他面前，跪下，「在空服員出於自我意識的情況下同意服務，就算是合理的服務範圍。」他又重複了一次員工手冊上的條例，「公司只有規定強迫性是犯罪行為而已，並沒有說同意情況下的性行為是違規。」  
Len分開了腿，並且傾身向前，一手捏住了Barry的下巴，「你要是能讓我滿意，也許我還會給你一點小費。」  
Barry重新找回微笑，「這只是合理的服務，Mr. Snart，不需要給小費。」Barry沒有掙扎離開他的手，Len鬆開手，而Barry則是立刻用手將他的皮帶解開，然後拉下拉鍊，拉開了內褲頭，陰莖還沒有反應，畢竟一開始他只只是說說，他沒想到Barry真的會做。  
Barry像是想到什麼一樣起身，走到了後方的休息區打開抽屜，又立刻回來，他手上拿著隨身包裝的潤滑劑和一個保險套，「你拿保險套意思是想要我操你嗎？」Len問著他，雖然自己不反對操Barry就是了。  
「不是，只是怕弄髒了你的褲子，所以隔著套子幫你口交。」Barry老實回答。  
「不，你不能用保險套，我要看你把精液吃下去。」他注意到Barry整個人抖動了一下，他重新看向Len，露出微笑，並且回答：「As your wish,Mr. Snart.」

技術不是很好，但他努力的想做好，Len不是沒有發現這點，他不知道Barry實際年齡是幾歲，雖然起來像是個處男，但應該不是，否則不會那麼容易就接受這種要求，是不是GAY又是另一回事，也許他其實是性癮患者，長的一臉純情卻是性癮患者，這設定感覺挺不錯的。  
勃起的陰莖在Barry嘴裡，被人口交應該是很舒服的，但因為技術問題，Len還有時間去想別的，他完全不去注意胯下發生的事情，引起他注意的是Barry的一聲喘息，Len看著Barry吐出因為他的口水而弄濕的陰莖，用手抓住往自己臉上蹭，就像是得到玩具的孩子，他伸出舌頭從底部向上舔，後來又一次含入嘴內，口水在他臉上留下了一條痕跡。  
光是看到這幕就讓他更硬了一些，而同時他也發現Barry的眼神有些渙散，就像是他是靠著直覺在做這件事情，他稍微調整了一下姿勢，而Barry也跪著向前，Len彎著身體，注意到了Barry那件過分合身的淺紅色西裝褲有個部分鼓了起來，Len移動了自己的右腳，一腳踩到了Barry的檔部上，力道不是很大，但足以讓人嚇一跳了。  
他綠眼睛中的精神回來了，雖然嚇了一跳，但嘴還是含著他的老二，這點值得讚賞，Len也沒有說什麼，但只是露出微笑，表示他的贊同，並且輕輕晃著踩在Barry檔部上的右腳，偶爾加重力道，而加重時候，他注意到Barry的身子都會顫抖一下，但他更多是在挑逗。  
直到他覺得這遊戲有點無聊時，他才伸手抓住Barry的頭髮，在他還沒反應過來的情況下向下壓，讓Barry把自己的陰莖吞的更深，並且直接射進他的喉嚨裡，當他結束射精時，才把Barry的頭向後拉，Barry的本能反應將自己喉嚨裡的東西吞了進去後才咳嗽，看著Barry咳的那麼厲害，Len突然覺得自己是不是有點做過頭了。  
「你還好嗎？」Len出於關心還是問了一句。  
Barry邊咳嗽邊撐起微笑，「我、咳咳──還好。」  
Len起身整理了自己後，走去備品區拿了瓶水過來給Barry，他看起來很訝異，Len沒問什麼又坐回位置上，喝過水後，Barry不再繼續咳嗽了，同時Len也注意到了他褲子上的痕跡，Barry本來想開口說點什麼，但注意到他的視線後，順著方向往下看，這時候才知道害羞的遮掩起來。  
Barry Allen因為剛剛的深喉而射在褲子內，精液染濕了內褲外，也透到了外頭的工作褲來，這小子從骨子裡就是淫蕩的那種，但接下來開口的話更令他驚奇，他原先以為他會問自己會不會更進一步的操他，如果他開口了，他絕對會在這張椅子上操他，可是他卻是說：「真是非常抱歉，Mr. Snart，希望我沒有弄髒你的鞋子。」他依舊維持著跪姿，綠色的眼睛看著他，一臉擔憂。  
興致被打壞了，但他沒有臭臉，這是Barry除了微笑和興奮、錯愕外出現的第四個表情，「如果你弄髒了我的鞋子，你要怎麼辦？」其實他根本不在意這雙鞋子，他的行李裡面還有一雙，所以就算這雙沾有精液，他也可以立刻丟掉，雖然是訂製的的，但也只是比一般皮鞋要貴上一些而已，但對他來說這點小錢又不算什麼。  
「噢，呃，如果客戶去申訴，該當班的空服員需照價賠償給客戶，公司並不會幫忙支付費用。」Barry的擔憂不是假的，假如這雙鞋子要價五萬，那他至少得花上兩個月薪水才賠得起。  
「你就算弄髒了我也不會追訴責任，畢竟你給了我一個很不錯的私人服務。」Len對他露出真誠的笑容，「這雙鞋沒多少錢，何況我行李裡面還有一雙可以替換，而且，這雙鞋子沒有髒。」他邊說邊脫下自己的鞋子，鞋底連一點濕痕都沒有。  
Barry終於從地毯上起身，因為跪久了腳有點不穩，但也沒有發生像偶像劇般的情節往自己身上倒那樣，他深吸了一口氣，像是在平靜自己，「如果你不介意，Mr. Snart，我想去換件褲子之後再繼續詢問你要吃什麼。」  
「事實上，我介意，我想看你穿著這件褲子繼續工作，這是一個合理的要求，對吧？」Len對他笑了笑，就像隻柴郡貓那樣的不懷好意。  
Barry只是又換上最初的微笑：「距離抵達時間還有三小時，Mr Snart你想吃晚餐嗎？或者是幫你上一些鹹味小點。」  
「小點就夠了。」  
「那請你稍等，如果有需要任何服務，只需要按下服務鈴即可，我人就在廚房。」

「如果我打算在下一次的班機上指名要你服務，我該怎麼做？」最後三十分鐘時，Len開口問了正在幫他做指甲修容的Barry，他是沒想到這私人航空的空姐和空少每種才藝都要會，從簡單的為客戶按摩到簡單的服裝儀容整理，如果現在脫下衣服叫他燙平，他們也會做。  
而修指甲是Barry自己提出的，也許是剛剛抓住他頭髮時候不小心刺痛他了，而Len的確有時候會比較邋遢，會忘記這種小細節。  
「下次預定航班時，下方有一個特殊需求，可以在上面填上你所有需要，不論是酒類或是機上想要什麼樣的遊戲機，基本上不是搬一頭大象上飛機都可以達成。」Barry很專心的在幫他修指甲，並且回答。  
Len只是發出單音節表示明白了，「你們飛機上有床的是哪種型號？」Len問了他。

下飛機時，Barry站在登機口，穿著三小時前弄髒的工作褲，微微彎腰鞠躬的送Len下飛機，Len走下登機梯之前告訴他：「我們很快會再見面，Mr Allen。」

 

「雖然公司的服務原則是：提供一切合理範圍的服務，但我覺得這要求有點太超過了。」負責處理訂單的Caitlin說，「Barry你這陣子惹上了Leonard Snart嗎？」  
正在吃著零嘴的Barry露出疑惑的表情，「為什麼這麼說？」  
「他在下周預訂了一架747班機，要求上面要有一張雙人床，提供66mm的保險套一盒，還有兩罐潤滑劑，以及指定服務人員為Barry Allen，而他必須穿上一套兔女郎的衣服。」Caitlin平常看多了奇怪的要求，或是更加色情的，她已經有點麻木了，但是這些要求還是她第一次碰到，指定服務人員一位空少沒什麼問題，但是兔女郎裝？  
「噢。」Barry有些尷尬的停住了正要進食的手，「我不知道他在想什麼，但我沒惹到他就是了。」  
「不過你和他搞上了對嗎？」另一位女性客服Iris插嘴，「如果他不是想要在機上和他的伴侶打得火熱，並且看你笑話，就是想看你穿這套衣服和他在飛機上亂搞。」  
Barry縮了縮肩膀，然後露出一副我什麼都不知道的表情。

 

   
Len得承認，當他走進登機口時候，看見依舊是穿著公司制服的Barry，他內心是挺失望的，果然兔女郎的要求是過火了點嗎？  
他和之前一樣脫下自己的外套，Barry接過之後也是領他入座，並且把外套拿去掛整齊，就和之前一樣，只是這架飛機隔出了臥室和客廳，做為區隔的是一個吧台。  
「Mr. Snart，請問今天一樣是單一麥芽威士忌嗎？」和之前一樣，詢問著要喝什麼，「或者是咖啡和茶呢？」  
「先給我杯水就行。」Len不想大中午的就喝酒，茶和咖啡也可能讓他晚上有失眠狀況。  
Barry點點頭，立刻拿了灌雪山水給Len，並且告知他繫好安全帶，就和之前一樣，沒有什麼差別，看來除了晚點可以操到Barry以外，這趟旅途不會有什麼太多變化。  
Barry先是拿了餐點進機長室，待了一陣子才出來，重新做在空服員的專屬座位上：「本班機起飛時間為12：15，預計飛往夏威夷，飛行時間預計九小時，預計抵達時間為21：15，請將安全帶繫至最緊，起飛時會有些顛頗，若起飛後有暈眩或是任何不適反應，請告知空服員。」

當飛機到了平流層後，號誌一變，Len就解開了安全帶，Barry也起身，並且從椅子底下拿出了一袋東西，走到了Len後頭，Len感覺到椅子轉了一圈，Barry站在幾步之外的距離，清了清喉嚨說：「關於你對於我服裝的要求，Mr Snart，我同事嚴正拒絕了這項要求。」他說，Len不太意外這點，現在穿著整齊的Barry就是很好的事實。  
「不過因為那是你的要求，所以──」他從那袋子裡面拿出了一件馬甲和一個兔耳朵髮框，「我會盡力滿足你的要求。」  
Len沒有想到這個，真的沒有。  
他看著Barry將那袋衣服放在另一張椅子上，然後開始脫去他的制服，從馬甲背心到裡面的白色襯衫，釦子一顆一顆被解開，丟在了地板上，然後在把手放在皮帶上頭時，他看了自己一眼，Len保持著冷靜的狀態告訴他：「繼續。」Barry才將皮帶解開，然後是褲頭，拉鍊，褲子自然的掉落於地板上，裡面穿著的不是男用三角褲或是四角褲，而是一件女用蕾絲內褲，而且旁邊還是用綁帶的，輕輕一拉就會掉的那種。  
「光是這件內褲我就該把你的服務態度打上滿分了，Mr. Allen」Len覺得口乾舌燥，他剛剛叫了一瓶水來喝是正確的。  
Barry不好意思的笑了笑，接著把抬起一隻腳，把褲子踢到一旁，順便脫去了腳上的長襪，他現在身上除了那件蕾絲內褲外，什麼也沒穿，他拿起了黑絲襪，坐到了另一張椅子上，抬起他的腿慢慢的往上拉，Len全程看著，一場脫衣秀和一場穿衣秀，這真的沒想到。  
穿上了黑絲襪後，他拿起馬甲，腳套進去後往上拉到胸口，他肯定是自己去買的，否則尺寸不會那麼剛好，他又帶上了兩個手腕上的裝飾，最後才帶上兔耳朵。  
飛機起飛十五分鐘，Len覺得自己硬的和什麼一樣。  
「過來，小兔子。」Len開口，Barry從袋子裡面拿出另一項物品，那是一雙高跟鞋，大紅色細跟，高度可能和Lisa平時在穿的有的拚，他急忙套上後，小跑步的到了他面前詢問：「需要什麼服務嗎？Mr. Snart.」Len很訝異他居然沒有跌倒。  
「轉一圈讓我看看。」Barry聽話的在離他三步的距離緩慢的轉了一圈，Len注意到了馬甲後面的一小坨白毛，那顯然是兔子的尾巴，真是可愛，當他轉回原本位置時，Len稍微張開了自己的腿，「要讓寵物有動力，我想我應該先餵飽他，你想吃紅蘿蔔嗎？小兔子。」  
Barry在他雙腿之間跪下，手放在他的大腿上，臉頰貼進了他的檔部，明明才三個禮拜的時間，他覺得Barry的好色程度似乎更上一層了，「先回答我一個問題，Barry，當其他人要求你做這種服務時，你有答應嗎？」  
Barry搖搖頭，「你是唯一一個。」他老實說著，他是真的有被除了Len以外的人問過這問題，但他都拒絕了。  
Len伸手摸了他的頭髮，並且就像養動物那樣搔著他的下顎，「你可以開動了，小兔子，我為了忍了三個禮拜都沒有自己發洩，你得一滴都不剩的喝進去。」  
他沒有看漏Barry眼神中的期待。

在他嘴裡射一發以後，他們沒有立刻到床上做剩下來的事情，起飛才三十分鐘而已，他們還有很長一段時間可以度過，所以Len決定先欣賞一下自己的決定，一件兔女郎裝。  
「你的酒，Mr. Snart。」Barry端著酒走到他旁邊，微微彎腰，把酒放到了一旁的小桌子上。  
「謝謝你，Barry。」他邊說邊伸出手，摸上了他的臀部，Barry因嚇一跳而顫抖了一下。  
一開始是上下撫摸，就像是在摸衣服材質那樣，偶爾會超過衣服來到絲襪的部分，然後是揉捏，每次都是一整個手掌包覆住大半個屁股，Barry除了最初以外沒有在動過，所以腳微微分開，那剛好讓Len的手滑進內側，沿著他的大腿撫摸，「何不站到我面前呢，Barry？」他收回手，而Barry聽話的移動到他面前，檔部的地方已經有點鼓起，當他注意到Len盯著那部份時，他不好意思的臉紅了。  
「不需要害羞的，Barry，過來。」他拍了拍自己的大腿，Barry更靠近他了些，Len沒等他就將他往下拉，讓他坐在自己大腿上，「你是處男嗎？Barry。」Len問，並且邊用手摸上他赤裸的手臂，另一隻手則是摸到了他的胸口，一開始胡亂的探索，後來停留在他乳頭的位置上，隔著一件薄薄的馬甲挑逗著。  
「是的，先生。」Barry回答，不過這答案顯然不太讓Len滿意，「這說不通，你如果是處男，你怎麼會願意接受含一個第一次見面的顧客的老二，雖然生疏，但結果是令人滿意的。」  
「我──」放在他胸口上的手感覺到Barry深深吸了一口氣，「我看片子學來的。」  
Barry Allen這人總是能讓感到Leonard Snart出乎意料，「告訴我，Barry，那你平常會使用一些小玩具玩弄自己嗎？」  
Len看著他，紅著耳根，輕輕的點頭，「那等等我就不用太小心翼翼了，我會狠狠的把你操進床墊裡。」說完，本來在他身上移走的手也往胸膛方向摸去，兩隻手都用力的捏了下他的乳頭，Barry發出的喘息。

「你可以選擇，因為你是第一次，我會照你想要的來。」Len坐在床上，Barry站在他面前，而他的雙手放在Barry的屁股上，輕輕揉捏，「你想要我溫柔點，或是粗暴點，雖然我剛剛才說要把你操進床墊，但這是你的第一次，不應該是令你害怕或是討厭的回憶。」  
Barry紅著臉，似乎在思考，「我、我可以選綜合嗎？」  
Len笑著說，「當然可以，Barry，你為什麼每次都能讓我驚喜呢。」  
當Barr還在害羞微笑時，Len在他屁股上的手一瞬間就撕壞了他的絲襪，在大腿內側和屁股的連接處開了個洞，手這次直接摸上了皮膚，Barry打了個冷顫，因為Len的手實在太冰了。  
Len起身，並且告訴他：「趴在床上，翹高屁股。」Barry照做了，雙膝跪在了床墊上，手本來也是直撐，但Len要他下半身往下趴，用手肘撐著，臉想要朝想前或是向後看都可以，Len看到他的動作後，走到了梳妝台，拿了他要求提供的潤滑劑和保險套，走到了Barry身後。  
Barry可以說是期待又害怕的，他一直都不是很大膽的人，第一次正式上工就被問能不能提供性服務，而且自己同意了，一個大膽的決定後續就是這樣，他正趴在專機上的床，穿著兔女郎裝，屁股翹高等著被幹，如果一個月前告訴他會發生這種事情，他死也不會相信。  
「我不太常做這種事情，如果會痛要告訴我。」Len打開了潤滑劑，從Barry屁股上方倒了一些，半凝固狀的液體流動緩慢，但Barry非常清楚可以感覺得到是怎樣的弄濕他的布料，冰冷的感覺傳透到皮膚，然後他下方的布料被撥往一邊，絲襪破掉的地方往穴口的部分擴大，而他的蕾絲內褲也被撥往一邊。  
Len的一根手指塗著潤滑劑慢慢進入，他已經忘記上一次完整的性行為是什麼時候了，不論是和男人或是女人，這種準備工作他通常也不會是他在處理，他們總會自己準備好。  
「你在發抖，很痛嗎？」Len非常注意他的狀況，雖然他也不覺得自己會因為Barry喊停就停止，但還是得關心一下這一直在給自己驚喜的男孩，Barry搖搖頭，但也沒有回答，不過這次除了耳朵以外，肩膀也看的出來都紅了，他是在興奮，Len帶著笑容開始動著手指，先讓潤滑處理好，不到一分鐘就塞進第二根，這時候就有點難動了，但也沒有倒完全卡住的狀態，他又倒了一些潤滑劑，他聽見Barry因為寒冷小小驚呼了一聲。  
Barry沒有開口，表示他還能接受，他的兩根手指深埋進他體內，並且將手指緩慢分開，Barry叫出了聲音，但聽得出來不是因為疼痛，「還好嗎？」他問著，一半是故意想聽他開口，一半是真的關心，Barry張嘴想發出聲音，但Len故意的保持著張開的動作往後拉了一下，他又只能呻吟，「我就當你很好了。」Len說，然後繼續動著。  
他又加了點潤滑劑，並且放入三根手指，他沒有去找Barry的前列腺按壓，要是第一次就把他做暈過去，後面的飛行途中就會很無聊了，放入第三指之後他並沒有擴張很久，就抽出來，而在完全抽出來之前，他當然感受到了Barry不想讓他手指出去而夾緊，他只是伸手打了一下Barry的屁股，而且聽到Barry小聲的嗚了一聲。  
「放輕鬆點，Barry，不然你會受傷。」Len拿起了那盒丟在床上的保險套，拆了一個套子套上，稍微把Barry的臀部下壓，調整了位置後，又弄了不少潤滑劑，也沒說什麼就一口氣進入到最深處，他感受到Barry高潮了，全身繃緊了身子，並且腳微微不穩得顫抖。  
Len又拍了Barry的屁股一巴掌，「你的身體還真敏感，是不是很長自己玩後面，放鬆一點。」他是故意說出來的，他太清楚Barry這種臉皮薄的人會有什麼反應，所以他的確聽到了Barry小小聲地反對著。  
Barry在那次之前都是處男，不論前面後面，而在幫Len口交之後，他才開始用後面自慰，而且考量到排班問題，他其實也只試過五次，而且是用最小的跳蛋，甚至不是假屌操自己。  
「你真不該當空少，Barry，你不知道自己有多好的一個屁股。」Len扶住了他的骨盆，開始小幅度的擺動著腰，他注意到了Barry的手抓著床單，「會痛嗎？」他問著，但沒有停下動作，Barry小力的搖著頭，Len得到答案以後才慢慢加大動作。粗暴與溫柔並存大概就是這樣，來點狠的，但又要關心他。  
Barry發出呻吟是在他幾乎把陰莖抽出去後又一次狠狠進入的時候，Len知道他開始進入狀況了，並且也不那麼緊張了，這樣很好，這也表示他不需要再小心翼翼，他開始維持每一次都是大幅度的進出，Barry不自覺的將腰壓的更低一些，好配合Len的動作，Len停在深入的部分，彎下腰，伸出舌頭舔著露出的背部，理所當然的感受到了被緊夾的感覺。  
「你喜歡這樣，親密的接觸，粗暴的對待，你不會知道你現在看起來有多享受這一切，Barry。」Len說玩以後含住他的耳朵，不意外反應更大，「舒服嗎？」  
Barry的頭磨蹭的床單，但是是點頭的意思，「你知道嗎？只要公兔射精在母兔體內，就是強制讓母兔子懷孕，為什麼你不是隻母兔子呢，這樣就能讓你懷上我的孩子了。」Len邊說邊摸上他的腹部，同時碰觸到了他又微微勃起的陰莖，「你想要我繼續嗎？」Barry點頭。  
「那你得說出口，Barry。」  
「請──請繼續、啊、」Barry感覺到Len的陰莖又一次的抽出去，Len在等待他的回答，Barry吞了口口水，並且說：「請繼續操我！」再次狠狠的進入，Len的褲子沒有脫掉，拉鍊的部分磨紅了他的臀部，有一點刺痛，Len突然停止了動作，Barry在猜測他是不是高潮了，但他完全退出他體內，並且把自己翻了個身，現在他們是面對面了，這比翹高屁股還要更羞恥多了。  
「雖然很想用剛剛那姿勢高潮，但我更想再看一次你高潮的表情有多可愛。」Len看到Barry完全紅透的臉頰，他知道自己的選擇對了。  
Len將他的腳扳成M字型踩在床上，雙手抵在Barry的身子兩邊，湊近了他，「你看起來真美。」他說，視線在他臉上游移著，Barry被盯著臉更紅了，Len沒有預告的突然頂入他體內，他看著Barry閉上眼，嘴巴張開喘氣，還發出一聲呻吟，他覺得自己更硬了。  
「把手放在我肩膀上。」他說，Barry微微張開眼睛，並且照做了，又一次的動作Barry又閉上眼，Len加快了節奏，而Barry也跟著發出呻吟，比起剛剛的是每次都很深入，現在是速度加快，但不管是哪種都是Barry第一次體會，Len沒有繼續堅持多久就射了，他停下了動作，Barry輕哼了兩聲，張開眼睛，露出了一點不滿足的表情，畢竟他還沒有高潮。  
Len伸手去觸碰那塊凸出的布料，上次高潮的關係已經一片濕，他用手描繪著Barry陰莖的形狀，一下將陰莖下壓，一下子用手胡亂搓揉，他知道Barry喜歡有點疼痛，然後捏了一下他 的睪丸，Barry身子顫抖著，微微喘著氣，Len慢慢的退出他體內，身子向後座，將保險套拿下來，打結後丟在Barry的胸口。

他們一起躺在床上休息了一陣子，Barry整個人看起來是一片混亂，歪掉的兔耳朵髮框，破掉的絲襪，被撥到一旁的衣物，以及從穴口流出剛剛使用過多的潤滑劑，然後Len說他肚子有點餓了，Barry立刻起身，撿起不知道什麼時候被丟在地板上的高跟鞋，Len沒少注意到他的腳在打顫，站穩身子以後換上專業的笑容：「今天供餐是菲力牛排、香煎鴨胸、焗烤龍蝦、碳烤豬肋排幾種可以選擇，需要幫你準備哪一道？」  
如果不是一片混亂的模樣，Len可以非常輕易的決定要吃什麼，但Barry這副模樣實在很令人分心，「今天供餐沒有兔肉嗎？」他故意問著。  
Barry愣了一下，然後又臉紅，Len很懷疑Barry的臉皮有多薄，「今天沒有提供兔肉，Mr. Snart.」  
「可惜了，那我要菲力，以及你們提供一切合理範圍的服務對吧？」Len已經把這句話熟記了，Barry點點頭，似乎有點疑惑他要做什麼，「那你等會和我一起用餐，這點可以辦到吧？」  
「遵命，Mr. Snart.」說完以後，他試圖移動腳步，紅色的高跟鞋開始移動，腳步有點不穩，但也不會到要倒下的狀態。

專機和頭等艙一樣，提供的餐點有前菜、主菜、甜點，要是剛剛是前菜，那現在肯定是主菜，Len躺在床上，欣賞著Barry坐在自己腿上的景色，他雙腳跪在自己大腿旁，一隻手撐在他腰旁的床鋪上，而另一隻手──正在他看不到的地方握著自己的老二，Barry並沒有看向他，而是轉過頭看著他自己身後。  
「需要幫忙嗎？」Len好心的開口問著，他們剛剛做了一次，好吧，他一次，Barry兩次，但在性事上面，Barry依舊是生手，他顯然還不太熟悉怎麼把老二放到自己體內。  
「我可以，處理好。」Barry的聲音聽起來有點鬧脾氣，但也只有他自己知道是在做心理建設，被上和自己來的感覺不同，雖然不是第一次看到Len的陰莖，但當他性衝動過去以後才發現Len的陰莖有點超乎想像的大，難怪需要66mm的保險套。  
Len看他深吸了一口氣，移動了自己的臀部，雖然Len後來都在看他因為前傾上半身，而露出的胸部，男人的胸部總是平坦一片，和女人的相比，完全不會引起慾望，但Len還是伸出手，稍微把馬甲的上緣給往下拉一點，看到了他的乳頭，同時感覺到自己陰莖前端已經進入了Barry的體內，但也只有前端，「慢慢來，Barry，不要太緊張。」他安撫著Barry，以防他傷到自己。  
等到Barry的臀部接觸到自己的腿，也就是他把整根陰莖都進入他體內時，Len抬高手摸了摸他的臉頰，「還好嗎？」他詢問著，畢竟他能感覺到自己被夾緊，Barry顯然還在緊張，Barry微微點頭。  
「需要我幫你開始嗎？」Len問，他開始覺得有點軟掉，畢竟Barry花了有一段時間，他現在可沒打算讓Barry完全適應後再開始，Barry搖搖頭，穩住了撐在床上的手，慢慢地抬高了臀部，小幅度的上下動作，每次動作Barry都會跟著哼哼幾聲，速度不快，但Len也沒有抱怨，畢竟這姿勢的美景他挺喜歡的，而且Barry可能忘記了，在這張雙人床的前面就是一大片鏡子，他甚至可以看到自己陰莖在Barry體內進出的樣子，幾乎是全方位的。  
他伸出一隻手輕輕揉捏著Barry的乳頭，另一隻手摸上他的臀部，順便打了一下，害得Barry繃緊身子，暫時不敢動作，「你停下動作了，Barry。」Len的手沿著破絲襪的空檔伸進裡頭，把那件綁帶的內褲其中一邊給解開，也沒什麼意思，他覺得Barry的小兄弟被內褲包得太久了，需要探探氣，雖然依舊是被埋在馬甲內。  
Barry又開始恢復動作，幅度大了一點，但還是不夠，Len看著他的動作，抓到了時間點，在他坐下的時候把自己的腰上頂，Barry腰一軟，立刻趴在他胸口，「繼續動，Barry。」他命令著，他的確沒想到Barry反應那麼大，Barry聽話的努力撐起上半身，繼續動著，Len沒有立刻又用相同的方式，反正是兩隻手抓著他的臀部，將臀部向外搬開，就像是希望Barry能更加吃進自己的老二。  
Len後來又一次，在他坐下時後自己往上頂，而這次他感覺到Barry夾緊，並且坐在他腿上失神，他又一次高潮了，本來已經半乾的檔部，又出現了濕痕。  
不過Len可還沒高潮，他抓著Barry的臀部往上又下壓，Barry有點抗拒，畢竟他還在高潮中，卻又繼續被頂弄，「停、啊！」不過他的抗議並不被採納。  
當Len高潮時，Barry覺得感官被放大，明明隔著保險套卻覺得好像是射在他體內一樣，他顫抖著身子，Len松開放在臀上的手，沿著他的尾椎網上滑動，一手搭在他腰上，一手在他肩胛骨的部分，輕輕拍著他背部，像是在安慰。  
Barry趴在他身上，沒有說話。

剩下兩個小時，他們的飛行就要結束了，Len淋浴之後出來，看著三個已經被打結的保險套丟在床上，Barry還是穿著那身兔女郎裝，但躺在床上，被子蓋著一角小睡，做愛總是很耗精神和力氣，他會睡著也不是很意外。  
Len沒打算再折騰他，畢竟自己也有點年紀了，不比年輕人那樣了，不過當Barry醒來時，微微抬頭，眼神迷濛，他覺得自己應該還能再做一次。  
他起步走到床邊，順便撿起了丟在地板上的衣服，拿出了裡面的手機，「不介意我拍一些照片當作紀念吧？Barry。」他打開手機的相機模式，拍了一張躺在床上的Barry，「當作一次美好紀念，保證不會外流。」  
Barry眼睛已經睜開，但還沒有任何反應，一秒鐘後，他自己拉開被子，撐起上半身，雙腳成M字型踩在床上，他在主動擺姿勢，Len只是輕笑，然後開始拍了一張，「轉過身去。」Len也不客氣的指定動作。  
Len使用手機向來只有找資料、查地圖、打電話這些，他相簿裡的照片屈指可數，甚至有幾張是手機預設，但Barry的照片已經超越他整整十年來會拍照的次數。  
「希望你不介意在沒有你的時候，我靠著這些相片自己來。」Len一點也不婉轉的說出這些相片最後的使用方式，他們已經從床上一路拍到了外頭，Barry手搭在吧檯上，微微彎腰，臀部翹起，就像是準備被幹，被操紅的穴口清晰可見。  
「唔，你可以約我。」Barry重新直起身子說，他開始臉紅，「你住在中城，我也住在中城，如果我沒有班，你可以約我。」他越說越小聲，就像是他其實不是很有信心，這也不能怪他，他雖然才剛開始正式擔任空少職務，但在受訓時就聽過多少空姐當了小三後來被拋棄的可憐故事，也有那種騙財騙色的，而Leonard Snart，他是一個黑幫的老大，他底下有多少情人誰知道，Barry可能只是他生命中一個玩具而已，他不會被重視。  
「我沒想過這點。」Len老實說，而Barry感覺的意思則是你不沒那麼重要，我不需要在意，「如果是這樣，我應該在第一次就和你要電話，是嗎？」Len喃喃自語，Barry沒有聽見，Len已經一個人太久，而他過的生活又比較老派，早就忘記要搭訕這件事情，如果那時候搭訕有用，他也不用花大錢包專機，用這方式來見Barry。  
Barry踩著高跟鞋到他面前，Len知道Barry身高和自己差不多，又穿上高跟鞋以後，比自己高了半顆頭，他一臉害羞的問：「我們還有一個小時多，你能在操我一次嗎？」  
Len舉起手機，拍下了Barry害羞得樣子，另一隻手捏了他的屁股，Barry發出輕吟，「小兔子沒吃飽嗎？」  
Barry遲疑了一下，點頭，Len這次露出笑容，「真不巧，小兔子，我們的保險套沒有了。」  
「你可以直接射在我體內。」Barry這句話說得飛快，臉更加紅了，Len第一次知道有人的臉可以紅到和番茄差不多，「我想要你射在我體內。」他又一次說了這個請求，但眼睛不敢看他。  
「我只和我的伴侶做無套。」Len說，「你如果要我射在你體內，你就得當我男友。」  
Barry的表情是又驚又喜，但又很快沉了下來，Len還沒問怎麼回事時，Barry先開口說：「我不是你唯一一個，對嗎？你是Leonard Snant，你一定有很多其他伴侶。」  
Len先是愣了一下，然後大笑起來，Barry一隻腳向後，他不確定應該要離開或是繼續待著，他從沒看過Len這樣笑，即使他們其實才真正碰面不到十二個小時而已。  
「你是唯一一個。」這對話讓他回到了幾小時前，他剛上飛機時後，「我沒有別人，很長一段時間了。」  
Barry嘀咕著，類似這可以解釋了過多的性事怎麼回事，Len重些捏了一下他的臀部恢復他的注意力，「所以你怎麼樣，答應嗎？」  
Barry用力的點頭，Len卻沒有立刻有其他動作，「既然是在飛機上最後一次，你想用什麼體位被我操？你可以挑。」Barry掙脫了他的手，走到了他座位旁的桌子，雙手扶著桌沿，屁股翹高，就和剛剛的照片姿勢一樣，差別在於這次他不需要忍耐，他是真的可以做，Len跟著走過去，站在了Baryy屁股後面，解開了浴巾，「你可要扶好桌子。」Len警告著，然後一手握住Barry的骨盆，一手扶著自己的老二，直接進入Barry體內，裡面的潤滑雖然還沒乾掉，但量已經偏少了，畢竟每次做完，Len都會讓他多少清理一下。  
他注意到Barry的反應更大一些，但真的要有感覺的應該是Len，沒有了套子阻礙，他更能感受到Barry的體內有多舒服，他另一隻手也搭上骨盆，緊握之後開始前後動著，Barry的呻吟比剛剛都還要更多，而且每次進入時，Barry都會夾他一下，不知道是無意還是刻意的，Len也注意到他的腳開始彎曲，腳上踩著高跟鞋的他這樣會很容易受傷，於是他在深入Barry體內時停止了動作，手往上扶住了Barry的腰，Barry還沒搞清楚狀況時，Len已經坐到了椅子上，並且把他一起向後帶，又回到了騎乘的姿勢，Barry尖叫了一聲。  
Len沒說抱歉或是做解釋，他又把手往下滑到大腿的地方，穿過了Barry大腿下方，一個用力把他的雙腿抬高，Barry整個人的重量害他下沉了一些，陰莖也到達了更深處，Barry不自覺的頭往後仰，整個人的背貼在Len的胸膛，Len把他的雙腳給強制打開，靠在了扶手上面，他湊近了Barry的脖子旁，親吻並且舔著他的皮膚，因為性愛而留下的汗水有點鹹，他這次不向之前那樣會詢問Barry的狀況，而是直接抬起Barry的大腿上下動作。  
Barry現在又不敢叫了，也許是因為這方向是面對著機長室，不論那人是誰，只要走出來就會看到Barry被操得樣子，所以他害羞了，Len在他親吻他脖子時輕笑，時而大膽時而害羞，「你太可愛了。」他靠近Barry耳邊說，然後含住他的耳垂，並且配合了一下，在將Barry鬆手讓他下墜時，自己挺腰貼上，Barry又一次被操射，Len難得和他一起高潮，「現在你肚子裡都是我的精液，你滿意了？」  
他看不到Barry撐起微笑一臉滿足的樣子，只能感覺到他點頭。

 

後日談

1.  
「你到夏威夷之後有工作嗎？」Len已經換上一套新的西裝，Barry也已經換回了原本的制服，而那套兔女郎衣服則收回了原本的袋子中。  
「沒有，但我和機長會在夏威夷待一天，後天離開。」Barry回答，走路有點搖晃的幫Len端酒過去給他。  
Len又叫他去拿紙和筆，Barry每走一步都看起來快軟腳，這不能怪Len太賣力，最後一次還是他自己要求的。  
「那你明天有什麼安排嗎？」Len邊寫邊問，Barry說沒有，他抬起頭，把紙交給他，那上面有一個地址：「我下榻酒店，來找我。」Barry立刻又臉紅了，Len覺得他應該是想到那些地方去了，他突然抓了Barry的手，讓他跌坐在自己腿上，「別擔心，我不會讓你太累，我明天只是想帶你去買個東西。」Barry有一瞬間的失落，讓Len覺得也許買完以後再回飯店房間也可以。

2.  
「我到底為什麼當初叫你來應徵空少。」Iris無奈扶著額頭說，Barry平安回來了，這應該是她這個青梅竹馬這幾天最擔心的事情，他們從小在中城長大，活在光明社會，但怎樣也聽過壞人的名字，例如Leonard Snart，中城教父。  
被稱為中城教父不是沒有原因，他是黑幫老大，但有效的控管著整個城市的犯罪率，其中有關強暴婦女和誘拐兒童的案件，在他出現以後漸漸減少，到現在幾乎沒有了，畢竟他把他起家的無賴幫那套規則給沿用到了整個中城。  
一個城市都需要平衡，所以警察不會去抓他，但中城大部分的人也都知道他的存在。  
而他這位青梅竹馬，被中城教父給求婚了。  
然後他還答應了。  
「你們公司缺人，這樣？」Barry不確定的回答。  
「那你為什麼答應他的求婚？」Iris問。  
「一見鍾情吧。」Barry回答，這次語氣中帶有肯定，「他人很好的，不像傳聞中那麼可怕。」  
「你要怎麼和你爸媽說你和一個黑幫老大訂婚了？」Iris知道說再多也沒用，但希望搬出他父母能讓Barry改變意思，不是說她忌妒那個戒指，只是真的太快了，他們能再多相處一點再決定未來，「你甚至無法解釋你怎麼和他認識的，我和他在飛機上打了一砲這樣？」  
Barry眨眨眼，眼睛透漏著笑意，「事實上，他明天要去我家吃晚餐。」  
Iris差點沒暈倒。

3.  
Allen夫婦是在兒子回來後才知道他訂婚了，而且訂婚對象是中城教父，Henry待在沙發上皺眉看著他們，Nora則是從廚房拿了四個杯子出來，喝著Leonard Snart帶來的高級紅酒，一隻要價十萬塊那種。  
「你們認識多久了？從沒聽Barry提起過你們認識。」Nora打破了僵局，她對待Len的方式和一般人沒有兩樣。  
「一個月。」Len說，「我搭專機時候，Barry是那天的空服員，他的服務很不錯，所以上周我去夏威夷時候指定他做空服員，在那八小時內我們聊了不少。」Len帶著微笑回答問題，畢竟他不可能說他在飛機上操了他們的兒子。  
Henry顯然不太相信，Nora的手覆上他的，輕輕拍了拍，「聽起來你們實際相處時間沒有很久，就這麼決定結婚了？」  
「我對Barry可以說是一見鍾情。」Len說完還看了一下Barry，Barry給了他一個微笑，「我知道對我這年紀的人來說一見鍾情是有點可笑了，但我看到Barry那瞬間，我就知道他是上帝派來給我的天使。」  
也許是被這種情話給感動，Henry的眉頭稍微放鬆了一些，「我雖然現在和Barry求婚，但我們的婚禮會預計在六月舉行，畢竟如同你們所說的，我們相處時間不算太多，也許在這段期間，Barry下定決心離開我，我也會放手讓他走。」  
距離六月還有三個月。

4.  
他們沒有接吻過，這是Barry再和Len一起睡的時候想到的，那天Len帶他去高級餐廳吃飯，餐點真的很棒，甜點的布朗尼讓他外帶了幾份準備給Iris，後來他們回到Len位於高級住宅區的公寓內，難得沒有做愛，只是單純地看看電視閒聊，然後喝幾杯小酒以後睡覺。  
但也許是酒精的關係，他有點睡不著，所以才會想到這問題，他在黑暗中眨眨眼，看著已經睡著的男人，他們真的沒有接吻過。  
雖然他們兩個進度列表本來就不太對，但接吻這回事應該會在性愛裡面辦到，但每次做愛他們都完美迴避了這件事情，Barry皺起眉頭，這真的很奇怪，Len為什麼不吻自己？  
就在想的深入時候，Len突然動了一下，Barry趕緊閉上眼睛裝睡，他感覺到Len在床上小力的動了下，似乎是不想吵醒自己的那種程度，接著他感覺到Len的手離開他的後腦勺，被子被掀開一小部分，他離開了床，後來嘴唇上突然被什麼東西點了一下，就聽見Len走路離開的聲音，Barry睜開眼，所以他剛剛是被吻了嗎？

5.  
「我未婚夫每次跟我見面都是做愛，我們還沒接過吻，六月就要結婚了我該怎麼辦，在線等，急」  
那天Reddit感情版上出現了這篇文，才短短幾分鐘就有人回覆了。  
「樓主你確定對方真的要跟你結婚嗎，你確定他不是騙你上床而已，我聽說有些玩咖會這樣。」  
「我不知道…我好擔心，但他確實有給我一個戒指。」Barry輸入著文字，然後拍了自己手上的戒指上傳。  
「幹，是寶格麗，他肯定是真心的。」  
後面是一串對於戒指的讚嘆，然後還有人翻出了戒指的樣式，突然好奇了Barry的來歷。  
秉持著正常網友會講述一下來龍去脈，Barry也不免俗地說了一下：「我未婚夫是我客戶，之前工作時認識他的，他再和我相處的第十六個小時就和我求婚了，這十六個小時之間還是間隔了快一個月那麼久。  
不過我還是答應了他的求婚，因為他人真的很好，他向我求婚第三天就去見了我父母，然後我們就維持正常情侶模式，有空時候就出來吃飯和約會，再回他家，或是送我回家。  
但前幾天我喝酒以後失眠，我才想到我們沒有接吻過，但因為他那時候睡著了，我沒把他搖起來問，接著他起床去喝水時候，我裝睡，我才發現他其實會偷親我，我更無法理解了，為什麼是用這種方式親我，而不是直接吻我。」  
「可能害羞？」有人回覆，然後下面出現一長串的猜測，Barry決定先放下手機，做好份內工作以後再慢慢來看。  
而當他下班在看時，回覆已經被刷爆，但他都只是大略的看一下，畢竟應該沒人能猜測到中城教父的心理模式。

6.  
「你很在意我不吻你。」才剛坐上副駕駛座，Len立刻就問了這句話，Barry嚇得差點從沒關緊的車門掉出去，「我看到你發問題了。」Len繼續說，並且用手示意把門關好，Barry關好們，戲好安全帶，Len才起步。  
然後他們停在第一個紅綠燈，Len繼續說：「我只是想把最好的留到最後，我想在婚禮那天在第一次吻你，再我們親友面前。」  
「為什麼？」Barry問，他似乎不能理解這件事情。  
「我想要你的第一和我的吻很特別，畢竟我們第一次上床就很特別，特別到我們老了以後想起來都會笑，而不是一種，今天是我們結婚紀念日嗎？這種。」  
「但你還是會偷親我。」Barry指出問題重點。  
「你不知道你自己的睡臉會多想讓人親你，我實在忍不住。」  
那天晚上他們吃完飯之後回了Len家，Barry主動幫他口交，然後穿著空少的制服和他在家裡做。  
Len沒有發現Barry其實再觀察著什麼。

7.  
然後他們如願的在婚禮上接吻，這真的很特別，尤其是在當男朋友不到十小時後來變成未婚夫四個月後才第一次接吻的時候。  
婚禮其實不大，也沒有選在教堂，來得人真的都是親朋好友而已，畢竟Len的身分有點敏感，弄得太大不好。  
但該有的婚禮跳舞、自助餐、結婚蛋糕、香檳塔一樣沒少，他們回到飯店房間時已經是凌晨一點了，一進門第一件事情都是解開脖子上的領結，然後開始脫衣服，坐在沙發上休息一下，但很快的兩人又親在一次，在經歷那麼久之後，Barry今天簡直是接吻狂魔，找到機會就一直親嘴，Len拉著他走到床邊，但Barry突然想起什麼一樣離開了一下子，去翻他們的行李，後來拿了一個盒子出來。  
「我還以為我們手上的就是交換戒指了。」Len秀出了左手上的戒指，訂製的卡蒂爾婚戒。  
「是，不過我還有一樣東西要給你。」Barry打開盒子，他們其實沒有經歷過這步，畢竟訂婚戒指也是去夏威夷的寶格麗門市買的，確定指圍拿了現貨就讓他戴上，婚戒則是在婚禮上時，他的伴郎Mick遞上來的，盒子打開，黑色絨布上是一個銀色的環。  
Len疑惑的看著這東西，他想不到Barry給他這個幹嘛，所以他問：「這是什麼？」  
Barry拿出了那個銀還，讓他掛在自己手指上，蹲下去解開Len的褲子，拉下內褲，並且把那冰冷的銀環套上Len的陰莖，「一個陰莖環，你要是想把他認為成貞操環也可以。」  
Len把Barry拉起來，並且把他推倒在床上，臉上是止不住的笑容，Barry抬起頭，爽手捧著他的臉頰說：「我愛你。」又一次親吻了他的嘴唇。

8.  
「早安，Mr. Allen,Mrs. Allen.」Len的妹妹Lisa在飯店的餐廳看見他們，主動去打招呼，畢竟從昨天開始他們已經是一家人了。  
「早安，Lisa。」Nora笑著回應。  
「昨晚睡得還習慣嗎？」Lisa問他們，這間飯店Snart兄妹都有投資，不論是出於禮貌或是股東的立場，她還是問了一下。  
「床很舒服，枕頭也是，你們還幫我和Henry安排能看到中城夜景的房間， 真是太謝謝妳了。」  
「小意思而已，如果不是怕你們住不習慣，Len本來是想把另一間總統套房給你們的，不過Barry說空間太大你們會不習慣，他才安排夜景最漂亮的房間給你們。」  
Lisa和Nora邊吃邊聊天，Nora只有Barry一個孩子，而每個當母親的都希望有個女兒能讓自己寵，所以他開始把Lisa當成自己的女兒關心了。  
Len和Barry很晚才出現，幾乎快要轉換到午餐時間了，Lisa本來想要調侃他們是不是過得很愉快，不過看到Barry需要被Len攙扶，並且走路有點一拐一拐的樣子，他們昨天晚上是真的過得很好。  
「所以，Nora如果等等沒事的話，要不要和我一起去百貨公司逛逛呢？Henry如果沒興趣，我可以請安排私人影廳讓你看電影，或是你想要去打打高爾夫，這裡面都有設施可以使用。」  
Lisa表現得像是一個乖女兒。

**Author's Note:**

> 我沒想到會寫那麼多(真的


End file.
